


Through the Storm

by emsoccerstar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsoccerstar/pseuds/emsoccerstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton's life has been far from perfect and she harbors lots of secrets. Even from her best friend, Harry. When things get complicated between them and feelings get in the way of their strictly best friend relationship, Peyton does what she knows best: runs. What will happen when her secrets come back to haunt her? What will happen with their relationship? And most importantly, will Harry stay next to her through the storm?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A story in which secrets are kept, feelings are hidden, relationships break and are put back together, and people run from their demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Peyton’s POV)

“Tom, please don’t make me choose. Please, please, please.” Tears streamed down my face as I talked through the lump in my throat. My voice was thick with tears and as I looked into Tom’s hard face, I knew who I was going to choose, if it came down to it. He stared at me, face contorted into a frown, and I shook my head, gasping for air. I glanced back at Harry who was still standing by the couch. Tears were running down his cheeks too and I bit my lip, turning away. Seeing him cry was the hardest thing I had ever watched. I turned to face my boyfriend, Tom, and slowly backed up, getting closer to Harry with every step. “Tom, you know who I would choose. You know it’s him. It always has been and always will be. But if you don’t make me choose, then you don’t have to make me choose him over you.” I felt Harry’s hands reach for my waist and he held me out in front of him, preventing me from stepping back any more. I felt his breath on my neck and then he whispered in my ear.

“Peyton, you don’t have to do this. I can’t see you in this much pain. It physically hurts me.” Harry’s voice cracked a little and I swallowed, more tears pouring from my eyes. “Choose him.” I froze, holding my breath. Was Harry serious? He would let me go just so I wouldn’t be hurting? He would let me be with Tom just so I would be happy? But in that moment, I realized something. I could never be happy with Tom if Harry wasn’t right there next to me. I had never been happy when I was with Tom. Tom had been the one making me hurt all along. Harry had never caused me any pain. I turned around and looked up into Harry’s glassy green eyes. I reached up and fisted his shirt in my hand. Maybe I did it to ensure he would listen to me, or to make sure he was really right in front of me. After all, he resembled an angel in every way possible. For all I knew, I could have been imagining him this whole time. I snapped back to the moment and took a deep breath before I spoke, trying to steady my voice. I could only speak softly, knowing my voice would crack any other way.

“Harry, I could never be happy without you. Tom was the one who was making me unhappy all along. Don’t you see? You are my world. If I let you out of my life, I couldn’t live.” I buried my face in his chest and he wrapped his hands tighter around my waist, pulling me as close as he could. I smiled the slightest bit and whispered the only three words I could find that described how I felt in that exact moment.

“I love you.” Suddenly, Harry tensed up and pushed me away from him. I tripped backward and fell to the floor. A bang echoed through the room and Harry stumbled backward. It didn’t even register what had happened until a red spot appeared on his white t-shirt, right over his heart, slowly growing to cover his chest. I screamed and looked back at Tom. He was holding his arm out in front of him, but I already knew what was in his hand. My eyes were becoming blurry fast and I looked quickly back to Harry, scrambling toward him on my hands and knees. “Harry! Harry! Talk to me baby, Harry please!” Tears were again soaking my face as I frantically tried to suppress the bleeding from the gunshot wound with my hands. Harry’s eyes were glassy and unfocused, staring past me. He kept trying to breath, but could only cough. Blood slowly began to trickle out of the corner of his mouth. I yelled at him, trying to keep him with me. “Harry, please! Hang on, baby! Harry!” My screams turned slowly to frantic whispers as I watched Harry bleed out in front of me. His warm blood still trickled through my fingers but his chest had stopped rising and falling and I sobbed. I imagined that my tears could heal him, like in the movies. But they didn’t. I screamed and cried until my throat throbbed from letting out my hurt. Suddenly, Tom grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. I fought against him, struggling to make him let go. 

“Peyton honey, wake up, it’s just a dream!” That was Harry’s voice. Harry was dead. The image around me faded like smoke and I opened my eyes. Harry was leaning over me, alive and worried, his eyebrows furrowed. I gasped and grabbed him into a hug. He exhaled sharply as he fell on top of me and then chuckled when I didn’t immediately let him go. 

“Peyton, what’s going on? Was it your dream?” An image of him bleeding out on the floor, eyes lifeless and empty, flashed through my mind and I immediately let him go. He pushed himself up and climbed over to sit beside me on my bed. I wiped the tears from my face and then buried my face into his side and he wrapped an arm around me, rubbing my arm. “Don’t worry baby, it’s over now. It was just a dream.” Harry’s voice never failed to comfort me and this time was no different.

“But it was so real…” I whispered, regretting the words as I said them. I knew it would just make him more curious. Harry breathed in, preparing himself to ask about it. I spoke before he could. “Harry, I don’t know if I can… Seeing it once was more than I can take. I can’t put myself through that pain again…” He nodded and sighed. I knew it hurt him that I wouldn’t tell him but it was too hard. 

I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip as another image of Harry dead on the floor flashed through my mind. I needed to get out of that room. I couldn't stand it anymore. Harry's presence next to me no longer comforted me because I knew that the image of him dying was the cause of my pain. 

"I need a drink." I muttered a quick excuse before hurriedly scrambling out of the bed and the room. I regretted it instantly, as the coldness from the floor seeped into my feet and gave me goose bumps. I was only wearing a T-shirt and shorts so I crossed my arms over my chest in hopes of conserving body heat. After scurrying to the kitchen, I decided what I really needed was some tea, until I remembered that I kept my teacups very high up. Groaning, I got onto my tiptoes and reached as far as I could. My fingertips barely grazed the cups and only succeeded in pushing them back further. I sighed and felt Harry's eyes on me as he watched me struggle. 

"You know, a little help would be nice instead of you just standing there staring at me." I imagined his smirk as I said that and I allowed myself a small smile before he came up silently behind me and, pressing his chest to my back, reached up to grab two cups easily. My breath caught at our closeness and the feeling of his warmth on me. Once they were in his hand, you would think he would back away, mission accomplished, right? Wrong. Harry placed one cup on the counter on either side of me, allowing him to trap me in his arms. He leaned down to whisper quietly in my ear. 

"Why won't you tell me what your dream was about?" I gulped and turned around slowly, allowing me to finally meet his intense gaze. Now our chests were pressed tightly together and it took everything in me not to lay my head on his bare chest. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself. Before I could start, though, a knock at the door interrupted me. I frowned, not expecting anyone this early, before escaping from Harry's arms and jogging to the door. I heard Harry walk to the doorway of the kitchen as I opened the door. My heart stopped and in that moment, I knew what was happening. Tom was standing on the other side, smiling slightly as he looked me up and down. His eyes flickered to the figure behind me and in a second, they changed from happy to furious. It was like a storm was brewing in his eyes and he pushed me out of the way and stalked over to stand in front of Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Harry's POV)

"What are you doing here?" Tom growled at me. I didn't reply, knowing that verbalizing anything I wanted to say would result in a fight. This prick had been Peyton's boyfriend for less than a year now and I came back about three months ago. He's hated me ever since. I never did anything, besides attempt to get my best friend back. See, Peyton and I had been best friends since we were little. I had been away for seven months for a job transfer. Those had been the worst seven months of my life. I realized living without Peyton nearby wasn’t acceptable. I needed her. So I quit my job and moved back. When Tom came into the picture, he thought he could take her away from me. Well, he was wrong. Nothing could come between Peyton and me. Certainly not some lame-ass boyfriend. Peyton rushed over from the door to stand between us. 

"Tom, I know how this looks but please don't jump to conclusions." Peyton’s steady voice was gentle as she tried to talk him down from his fury. I could tell it wasn't working and wouldn't work this time. He had been in this position too many times. 

"Don't tell me not to jump to conclusions when you're wearing a T-shirt and shorts and he's just wearing boxers. Pey, this has happened too many times and I'm tired of constantly worrying if you're sleeping with him. Isn't one guy enough for you?" I bristled at the insinuation that Peyton (god, I hated his nickname for her) was a slut. His voice slowly got louder as he became more and more angry. "God, Pey. How can you have me and still not be happy? Are you that much of a whore-" At that, I couldn't hold in my anger any longer.

"Don't ever say that to her! Peyton is NOT a whore, not even close! And if you think that she would risk everything you guys have to sleep with me, then you are fucking delusional! Peyton is the sweetest and most honest and loyal person I know and if you can't see that, then you don't fucking deserve her!" Both Peyton’s and Tom's eyes found me. His eyes were practically burning holes in me while hers were looking at me in wonder. 

"Don't you ever say I don't deserve her because I do more than you or any other guy out there!" Tom stepped toward me, but Peyton was still in between us. She put her arms out to stop Tom and he did, surprisingly. 

"Both of you stop right now." Her voice was quiet but angry. This was a side of Peyton I had never known. She rarely got mad and on the occasions when she did, it was never towards me. "Tom, you have to trust me that nothing is happening between us. And Harry…” She looked back to me with tired eyes and whispered one word. “Don’t.” I deflated at her words, knowing that getting involved in any way, even sticking up for her, would result in Tom becoming even angrier. I looked around for my white t-shirt and slipped it on over my head. It had become too cold in the room to go shirtless.

“I don’t know if I can trust you, Pey. I mean, maybe I could trust you but I definitely don’t trust Harry. And if you’re not willing to give up everything for me, I don’t think we can be together.” I think Peyton and I both had the same reaction; we were completely shocked. 

“Wait, what?” I could already hear in her voice those little catches which meant that she was going to cry. And if she cried, I would too. She was one of the strongest people I knew and whenever she cried, I couldn’t hold back my own tears. I hated to see her hurting.

“Peyton, you can’t have both of us. If you’re serious about our relationship then you have to give him up. If you pick him then I won’t be here when he drops you.” I scoffed.

“After all these years that I’ve been here for her, you think I would drop her just like that? God, you are such a self-centered, egotistical, selfish pr—”

“Harry! Stop, please.” Peyton’s voice cracked as she yelled at me. She stared at me with pleading eyes and I swallowed my words. Tears were streaming down her face already and I felt mine start to pool with tears. She turned back to face Tom who had retreated closer to the door. Peyton took a couple of steps closer to him. “Tom, please don’t make me choose. Please, please, please.” I could hear that her voice was thick and quiet. From the sound of it, she could break into sobs at any second. Tom wasn’t having any of it and he just stared her down. I knew he wouldn’t give in. He frowned at her and she glanced back at me. Tears were running down my cheeks, but I didn’t bother trying to wipe them away. Peyton bit her lip before turning away from me. She took a step away from Tom, toward me, and then another.

“Tom, you know who I would choose. You know it’s him. It always has been and always will be. But if you don’t make me choose, then you don’t have to make me choose him over you.” My heart broke at her words. I reached my hands out to grab her, wanting to just touch her. But I took one look at Tom’s face and just held Peyton out in front of me. 

Peyton thought she wanted Tom. She thought she could be happy with him, at least for a little while. All I wanted was her happiness. It didn’t matter that I couldn’t live in a world without Peyton. So I gave up any chance of my happiness for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Peyton’s POV)

I felt his breath against my neck and suddenly I knew what was going to happen. More flashes from my dream echoed around in my head. 

“Peyton, you don’t have to do this. I can’t see you in this much pain. It physically hurts me.” His voice cracked and I couldn’t help more tears slipping down my face, following in the tracks of their predecessors. “Choose him.” I knew what would happen if I followed my heart. I knew. The sound of the gun shot still rang through my head. I could hear my heart breaking and I was falling apart on the inside. I was torn. I turned to look up into Harry’s beautiful green eyes. This might be the last time I would ever see them this close. I nodded once at Harry and turned away from him, the decision already made. But that wasn’t the hard part; the hard part was carrying it out. 

The pain in my chest was unbearable as I turned away from the only person who had been there for me from the beginning. The only person I had ever loved with all of my heart. The only person who could cheer me up when I was in one of my moods. The only one I would trust my life with. I forced myself to put one foot in front of the other. I forced myself to walk toward the one person who was causing me all this pain. I forced the bitter words out of my mouth as I felt Harry’s heart break behind me. I felt it because it mirrored my own.

“Tom, you’re right. I choose you.” A smile flickered onto Tom’s face as he opened his arms to me. It was only when Harry uttered those five words that my heart truly shattered. 

“I don’t know you anymore.” Pain erupted inside me and I fell into Tom’s arms, depending on him to hold me up as I fell apart. After whispering those words, Harry gathered up his stuff and walked past Tom and me, leaving my flat without another word. I gasped for air as a sob ripped through my body. Pushing myself away from Tom, I ran to my room and buried my face into the pillow that had been occupied by Harry’s head less than an hour before. It still smelled like him. I screamed into the fabric, still not totally willing to accept the fact that I had chosen Tom over Harry. I reminded myself that I had sacrificed my happiness for his safety. I couldn’t live if Harry was dead. But that didn’t provide me any comfort at all. I had let Harry go. And it was the stupidest decision of my life. I heard Tom’s footsteps coming to my door and a sudden wave of anger surged through me. I sat up and faced the doorway where Tom was looking at me angrily. 

“Pey, get your shit together. That was the smartest decision you’ve ever made and you’re going to be glad that that douchebag is out of your life. He was only trying to get in your pants anyway.” I glared at Tom.

“Don’t ever say that about Harry. How could you think that he was just trying to get in my pants?! After all these years of us being best friends, he never tried anything on me!” Tom scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“God, you are so blind! How could you not see that he is totally in love with you?” I stopped and stared at Tom, speechless. Tom didn’t notice and continued. “The way he looks at you and smiles at you and the way he’s always around you. I mean, how is that not obvious?” As I thought about what he was saying, it just made me madder.

“So you forced me away from the one person in my life that I could actually love?” My voice was measured as I tried not to explode at him. He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

“What are you saying?” I took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn’t think to use the gun that was still in his pocket on me. 

“I’m saying that I could never love you. I never have and I never will. I’m sorry that I wasted your time.” His eyes hardened as he took in what I was saying. 

“So this is over?” I swallowed and nodded slowly. Tom stared at me for a while before nodding curtly and turning. He walked straight out the door before slamming it behind him. I sighed loudly, relieved he took it better than I thought he would. Now that things were over with Tom, maybe I could try to explain everything to Harry. But then I remembered the look on his face and the way he told me he didn’t know me and all my hope vanished. I had betrayed him and I was sure he would never forgive me. I sat on my bed and stared at the wall, letting tear after tear escape down my face. Was there an end to their parade? Not when it came to Harry, apparently. Hopelessness washed through me and tears started to well up in my eyes again. Just thinking his name made me break out in sobs once again. I don’t know how long I cried into the pillow but it was long enough that Harry’s smell faded significantly and the light streaming in through the window faded.

I finally sat up, repressing the tears, and sniffled. I couldn’t do this to myself. Drowning in my sorrows wouldn’t help me. I needed to take my mind off of it. All of a sudden, my cell phone started ringing from the kitchen counter. I groaned and dragged myself from the bed. I reached my phone on the last ring and answered it calmly.

“Hello?”

“Peyton? Thank God, do you know what’s happened to Harry? He came home more drunk than I’ve ever seen him and I know he stayed at your place last night.” Oh no. Tears started welling up in my eyes but I fought to keep my voice steady as I replied.

“Yeah, we uh… we got into a… we got into a fight.” Niall was silent for a while and I knew it was from shock. Then his Irish accent echoed quietly into the phone. 

“Peyton, you know I wouldn’t say this if it wasn’t serious and I truly am sorry that you guys got into a fight but I need you here. I need you to help me with him.” I inhaled sharply at the thought of seeing Harry. If he was so drunk would he remember what happened? What would he say to me? What would he do to me?

“Niall, look, I understand that you need my help but I don’t think I can see him right now—” Niall sighed on the other end of the line.

“Look Peyton, we need you right now. Harry needs you. If you truly loved him you would come.” Then the bastard hung up. I took a shaky breath and hurried to get clothes on. I put my hair in a ponytail, not bothering with makeup, and slipped some flipflops on. Traffic wasn’t bad and I got to Harry’s building in about ten minutes. Butterflies took over my stomach. I couldn’t remember the last time I had been nervous to see Harry. Then again, I had never betrayed him and broken his heart before. As soon as I got off the elevator, I could hear loud shouts coming from Harry’s flat and I gulped. Knocking on his door felt weird because I had never actually knocked on his door so I just walked straight in. 

All at once, Niall’s loud voice echoed through the whole flat. I followed it to the living room where Niall was talking to Harry. Harry was lying on the couch, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. His hair was a mess and his face was pale. Around him, random pieces of furniture were scattered on the floor, presumably from hurricane Harry. There was a sheet of sweat on his face, probably from all the drinking and whatever else he did. Niall heard my footsteps and turned to me with a look of relief. 

“Thank god. Do you think you could get him to calm down a little bit first? I need to go talk to Liam, Louis, and Zayn.” I raised one eyebrow at Niall, wondering what he would consider Harry right now. Shrugging, I got down on my knees in front of Harry and waited until his eyes focused on my face. He looked confused and struggled to get up. I placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him down.

“No, Harry, don’t.” He stopped and continued to just stare at me, finally speaking after about two minutes of complete silence except for muted voices in the kitchen.

“Why are you here?” I furrowed my eyebrows at the slurred words that were uttered quietly from his lips. Wasn’t it obvious?

“To help you. Why else would I be here?”

“I thought you hated me?” I almost choked.

“What?! How could I hate you?” 

“Isn’t that why you chose Tom over me? Isn’t that why you betrayed me, betrayed a lifetime of friendship, for a couple months of pretending?” Tears pricked the back of my eyes and I shook my head quickly.

“No, Harry, you don’t understand. It wasn’t like that, I—”

“Then explain it to me. Because I sure as hell didn’t understand why you picked him over me.” His voice slowly got stronger and clearer. “Explain it to me because I know my heart was breaking when you picked him over me. Explain it to me because I thought you were going to break up with him!” Harry struggled to get up and when I tried to restrain him, he pushed me away and stood up, though a little shakily, so he towered over me. “No. Explain it to me because I thought we were friends! Explain it to me because I thought you loved me!” His voice cracked on the last bit and tears fell from my eyes. 

“I do, Harry. I do love you. And I was going to break up with him soon. And we are- I mean we were friends!”

“Then explain to me how you could pick him over me!” He was shouting at me now and I was terrified. Zayn and Louis ran into the room, followed by Liam and Niall. Zayn and Niall rushed over to Harry, trying to calm him down and restrain him while Liam ran over to pull me away from Harry. Louis stood to the side and watched the interaction with a grave face. 

“I- I- He-” I couldn’t get any words out, let alone a full sentence to answer Harry. 

“Harry, calm down and stop shouting at Peyton. She didn’t do anything—” Before any of us knew what had happened, Harry had shoved Niall backward and stalked toward him.

“Didn’t do anything? Didn’t do anything? How could you possibly understand any of this? You weren’t there when she chose him over me! You weren’t there!” Harry pushed Niall again, but Niall wasn’t having any of it. Niall shook off Harry’s hands, making Harry even angrier. I saw Harry’s hand curl into a fist and I dove in front of Niall, desperately trying to stop Harry. But maybe his reflexes were too slow from the alcohol or he didn’t care who he hit. Pain exploded in my cheek and I stumbled backward into Niall’s chest. Harry’s eyes were wide as he stared at me and I brought a hand up to my throbbing cheek. 

Zayn, Liam, and Louis all rushed over to help. Niall turned me around quickly and asked if I was ok. I didn’t reply, just stared at him, tears pooling in my eyes. Harry just hit me. On purpose or not, it didn’t matter. The image in my head of Harry being harmless, sweet, and protective of me was shattered in front of my eyes. Niall rushed me into the kitchen to put ice on the already bruising area while Zayn, Liam, and Louis tried to calm Harry down. From what I could hear, he wanted to apologize to me but was also furious that I had jumped in front of Niall. After much coaxing and calming, Zayn finally managed to get Harry to go to his room and stay there. Footsteps filed into the kitchen and surrounded me but I ignored the intent looks from the four boys and just held the ice to my cheek silently. 

“Peyton, you have to tell us what happened.” Glancing up at Louis, I shook my head slowly.

“It still hurts.” Louis’ blue eyes softened at the whispered words.

“That just means you still care. Telling us what happened will help us deal with Harry. Please Peyton,” Liam begged. I sighed and prepared myself to tell the shortened version.

“This morning, Tom paid an unexpected visit to my flat and saw Harry there and freaked out. He told me he didn’t want to constantly be scared I was sleeping with Harry. He told me he didn’t trust me or Harry. He told me that I needed to choose between him and Harry; he said I couldn’t have both. I chose Tom.” There was a long silence filled with disbelief before Louis made an angry noise and left the kitchen. Liam looked disappointed in me and followed Louis into the other room. It stung that they both thought I could drop Harry that easily without a reason. Zayn and Niall stayed, knowing it didn’t add up. They were also the ones that knew me the best, after Harry of course. Zayn started.

“Peyton, Niall and I both know that doesn’t make any sense. You grew up with Harry and you only started dating Tom, what, a couple of months ago? You wouldn’t choose Tom over Harry in a million years. You wouldn’t choose anyone over Harry in a million years. You love him too much.” I felt my face redden at that. Both Niall and Zayn were convinced I loved Harry and Harry loved me and we should get married and have lots of children. Or something like that. My heart sank when I remembered that would probably never happen, unless Harry somehow decided to forgive me, which I doubted. 

“I do not love him like that! And what if I told you I was in love with Tom and that’s why I chose him?” By the looks both Niall and Zayn gave me, I could tell they saw straight through my bullshit. I clenched my eyes shut as a picture of my blood-stained hands frantically tried to stop the bleeding shot through my head once again. Niall stepped over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. 

“Peyton, there’s more to your story. We know there is.” I knew they weren’t going to give this up and the sooner I told them, the sooner they would stop bringing it up. I stood up silently and walked through the living room, past the bedroom Liam was sleeping in, past the bathroom Louis was showering in, and to the doorway of Harry’s room. He was asleep on his bed, snoring softly. Niall and Zayn followed me and stood behind me, unsure of what I was going to say or do. 

“Last night I had a dream that Tom paid an unexpected visit to my flat and saw Harry there and freaked out. He told me he didn’t want to constantly be scared I was sleeping with Harry. He told me he didn’t trust me or Harry. He told me that I needed to choose between him and Harry; he said I couldn’t have both. In my dream, I chose Harry. In my dream, Tom shot Harry and I watched him bleed to death in front of me while I could do nothing. Then when it started happening in real life, I knew I couldn’t make the same decision if that would be the outcome. I couldn’t take the risk. So I took one for the team and sacrificed my happiness for Harry’s life.” I was proud that my voice had kept steady the entire story, even if there were tears soaking my face. I watched Harry sleep, his chest rose and fell as he breathed, and his eyelids fluttered as he dreamed. 

“Peyton, what if that was just a coincidence? What if you just had a vague premonition? That doesn’t mean Harry would’ve been shot if you chose him.” I spun to stare at Zayn. I was angry he would imply that I wouldn’t choose Harry at any suggestion something bad might happen. 

“Oh, and would it be just a coincidence that the same exact dialogue was used and everything happened at exactly the same time and in the same places? Is that just a coincidence, Zayn?” I practically spit the words at him and he was taken aback at my anger. “If there had been any sign that they were different, I would’ve chosen Harry. You know I lo- I mean… You know how I feel about him. I love him like a brother! If I hadn’t been sure he was going to be shot if I chose him, I would’ve chosen him! You know me Zayn. You too, Niall. You know I can’t live without him. I figure it’s better for him to live without me than for him to not live at all.” I glanced at Niall and saw he was looking at me sadly. “What?”

“I think you’re wrong. If you had asked Harry, he would have preferred to die than have your relationship be over.” I sighed, frustrated.

“Well that’s why I didn’t ask him! If he was dead, I couldn’t live. End of story. I made my decision, it’s over. Now I have to face the consequences: Harry hates me and he’ll never forgive me.” I heard the shower shut off and glanced quickly at the bathroom door before looking back to the boys in front of me. “Promise me you won’t tell Liam or Louis and especially not Harry. Promise me. Please,” I begged and they agreed quietly. I smiled sadly at them and passed them, picking up my phone I had set on the coffee table. “I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow for an update?” I turned back around to face them and saw Niall step toward me.

“Did you want to stay here tonight? I know Harry’s here and Liam and Louis don’t understand but I don’t think you should be alone tonight.” My heart swelled at his thoughtfulness. I nodded and smiled tightly.

“Thanks Niall.” He nodded and as I got ready for bed, I thought about the hopelessness of what was to come. I had lost Harry, Tom, Louis, and Liam all in one day. How would I survive?


End file.
